


Things You Made Safe

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 7





	Things You Made Safe

**Peter wakes of from a violent nightmare and explains to Bucky about his ex, Bucky is completely understanding**

**TW-Mentions/ descriptions of domestic violence. 69 positions, cum swallowing, facials**

——————

Peter shot up from the bed in a cold sweat. The bedsheets fell around him, his breathing harsh, eyes wide and lips parted and making way for frantic breathing. His ears were ringing and blood pumping. He felt too hot but at the same time too cold, he slapped a hand to his lower back, there was nothing there.

"Peter baby, it was just a dream, you're okay." Peter heard Bucky say softly. Peter was slowly coming back to reality, sinking back into the matress and curling himself as close to Bucky as he could, his mine screaming _safe_ , _safe_ , _safe_ , _safe_.

"Safe." He whispered. He heard Bucky make a confused notice but hum no the less.

"Yeah. Yeah your safe sweetheart." Bucky soothed. It wasn't the first time Peter had woken up from a nightmare, thrashing, whimpering and crying out. But this was the first time Bucky saw it.

"Love you." He whispered. Bucky looked down at Peter who was clinging frantically to him, holding him tighter then he'd ever held him before.

"I love you too Pete, but can, can we talk about this?" Peter looked up at him with blank eyes, "That was really scary Bub, and it hurts seeing you like this. I just want to understand so I can try to help in any way possible." Bucky soothed, reaching to gently run his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter looked back down, rubbing patterns into the skin of Bucky's chest.

"Tony knows." Peter started softly, "I had this," he swallowed thickly, "I had this ex. He was okay at the start. But, well I knew you could choose to give or not give consent, but I didn't know you could take it away. I'd tell him to stop, or that what he was doing hurt, or that it didn't feel good and I didn't want him to keep going. He'd just ignore me. So then, so then I was avoiding him, because I, I was scared of him. Because even with my powers he could over power me, h-he could hold me down and make me do what he wanted." Peter was crying into Bucky's chest, Bucky didn't seem to mind. His hands still running through Peter's hair and listening quietly.

"But, well then he was making me do stuff even if I said no." Peter cried, holding Bucky's tighter, his face screwed up. Bucky went to speak but Peter beat him to it.

"And I tried so many times to break up with him but he's just guilt trip me into staying or he'd say he'd do better. But the last time he told m-me the only thing I was good for was sex and that he was the only person who could love me because he knew who I really was." Peter was sobbing now. Bucky shushed him gently, shifting them so Peter was sitting in front of him.

"Peter, you have to listen to me," Bucky waiting until Peter nodded, "All those things he said, were wrong. You are worth so much more then your body, not only to me but to everyone. You're smart, and you're kind, you're brave, you're strong Peter. So so strong. And I'm so fucking sorry you had to go through that. And I'm gonna do my best to make sure you know that I love you, I love you because you thawed out all the frozen parts of my heart I thought would never work again." Bucky was crying himself, something he didn't do often. Peter was staring at him.

"I love you because you're the one person I can't help but smile when I see. I love you because you're you, not what he told you. I don't see you for sex, because it doesn't matter to me. And we never have to have sex ever again if you don't want to and-" Peter cut him off.

"I like sex with you." He blurted, blushing madly and looking anywhere but Bucky, "cause you always ask what I'm comfortable with and you always make sure before you do anything that I'm consenting and you don't start until you have a straight answer. And, and well you make sure it feels good." Peter finished softly. Bucky took told of his chin, gently turning so they could make eye contact.

"Can I kiss you?" Bucky asked softly.

"You never ever have to ask that again." Peter said, leaning the rest of the way in and slanting their lips together. It was soft, and it was so right. They both pulled back and smiled, Bucky pulling back the covers for Peter to crawl under then follow him.

"I'm glad we had that talk." Bucky said, already slurring with sleep. Peter hummed.

"Me too."

——————

"Okay, one last one." Peter said, a wide smile on his face as he fell into the couch next to Bucky. Bucky couldn't stop looking at him, little tinsel crown, eyes wide and bright and somehow, glitter everywhere. Bucky thought he was beautiful. Peter gently handed him a simple folded piece of paper, Bucky read the first line and stopped looking up at p\Peter. Peter who'd opened up to the team a great deal about his experiences with his ex since they talked that night.

"How about you read it out." He said gently, handing it back to Peter who paused for a moment before nodding and looking down at the paper. Bucky shifted so he could face Peter fully, setting his chin on his knees.

"Ten things you made safe again." Peter started, glancing up at Bucky and smiling, "saying I love you. Sleeping in the same bed and someone else. Physical affection. Sex. Crying. Safe words. Consent. Sleeping in and going to bed late. Watching movies. And coming home." Peter said all of them with a pause in between. Both Peter and Bucky had tears in their eyes.

"You know I love you right Pete?" Bucky asked. Peter sniffled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know." He said, he leant forward and kissed Bucky, blinking away his tesrs. Bucky pulled awaym grinning at him boyishly.

"Permission to scoop you up from the couch and steal you away?" Bucky asked. Peter snorted.

"Yes. Definitely." Peter said. He squeaked when Bucky picked him up off the couch and broke into laughter when he carried him off, down the hall and opening their bedroom door. Bucky always muttered questions before doing something, 'is this okay?' 'Can I do this?' 'We can stop if you want.' Peter always answered back, and Bucky never stopped asking the questions, 'Can I use my tongue?' 'Can I leave marks?' 'Can I push you against the wall?' Some of them made Peter's head fuzzy with need, because Bucky was sucking dark marks into his skin, pressing him to the wall by his hips. Peter kept trying to grin his hips forward against Bucky's, but his hands were tight.

"Can I touch?" Bucky asked agaisnt his neck, soothing a bruise with his lips and tongue. Peter whined, holding Bucky's shirt tightly.

"Please, want you to touch me." He begged breathlessly. And, and oh, Bucky was touching him through his pants and the back of Peter's head thunked against the wall.

"I've got you baby. Got you." Bucky soothed, kissing around Peter's neck and just letting him enjoy the friction before talking again.

"You wanna keep going like this?" Bucky asked. Peter's fingers encircled Bucky's wrist and gently pulled it away, he was tugging him into another kiss before pulling away. Bucky really had to ask him how he managed to leave him breathless with every kiss. Peter's eyes were wide, lips parted, flush resting on his cheeks, hair standing up and lips wet and glistening in the light.

"Clothes off, bed. Want you in my mouth. Wanna be in your mouth." Peter moaned. And Jesus it shouldn't have been so hot, Peter pawing at his shirt and slipping his hands underneath, his fingers probing the scared skin with nimble and gentle fingers.

"You wanna do that thing we tried a few weeks ago?" Bucky asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. Peter's eyebrows knitted for a moment.

"Yeah. Yeah I wanna do that." He said. Bucky nodded, lifting his arms so Peter could pull him out of his shirt. Peter then demandingly tugged open his pants, yanking then down until Bucky could shuffle out of them. Next Bucky helped Peter out of his shirt, then working on his pants and touching Peter as much as possible, fingers brushing over his hard length through his boxers until he was wet and leaking.

"You wanna be on the top or the bottom?" Bucky asked gently. Peter set a hand on Bucky's shoulder to steady himself, Bucky was holding him through his underwear, a very big distraction.

"Top, like how you squirm." Peter mumbled, moving in for another kiss. That made Bucky whine, which he didn't do often. After getting each others boxers down it was a bit uncoordinated, stepping eachother backwards the bed until the backs of Bucky's knees hit the bed. Peter grinned, watching him shuffle back, cock standing proud in the air. He quickly straddled Bucky's thighs, leaning down to kiss him while gently taking him into his hand and rocking against him. It was Bucky who muttered questions, waiting for an answer before holding Peter's hips and tugging him up and spinning him around. 

"I love you strong you are." Peter muttered. His hands were back on Bucky and he was doing that amazing thing with his tongue; licking from base to tip, tracing along the prominent veins, dipping into the slit and tonguing that little spot under his head. While Peter was good with his tongue and lips Bucky was much better at deep throating. He honestly didn't give Peter much of a chance, taking him in all the way first try, and, and oh! Peter's lips had been around his head and the scream he let sent vibrations all down Bucky's shaft.

Bucky smirked around Peter, hands running up and down Peter's wonderful thighs and tracing over his balls before he was rolling them between his fingers.

Peter was busy as well, taking Bucky as far into his mouth as he could before bobbing his head up and down, cheeks hollowed and lips puckered. His spot was living up the rest of Bucky's shaft and Peter was using what he couldn't get into his mouth to stroke with his hands, twisting them in different directions.

They'd both always loved getting eachother off with their mouths, but it was so much more this time because, well they were getting eachother off while getting off themselves. And it was no surprise really that they both came so quickly; Bucky taking Peter in all the way, fingers curling around Peter's thighs and holding. Peter popping off and jerking Bucky fast and letting his cum land on his face; over his cheeks, nose, lips, eyelashes and eyebrows. Some it even streaking his neck.

Peter was in such a heavy daze Bucky had to tap his butt to get him out off it, then help him pull out and roll off of Bucky. Peter's chest was heaving as he placed a hand there, then the other coming to grab Bucky's.Thank god for zero gag reflex.

"Woah." Peter muttered. Bucky chuckled, kissing Peter's ankle which was by his face.

"Come on Peter baby, let's get cleaned up." Bucky said, sitting up and gently bringing Peter into his arms. Jesus, Peter shouldn't be allowed to be that hot with his cum on his face. (Okay and maybe Bucky spent the shower returning the favour).

"Cuddles after?" Peter asked, cracking on eye open and looking up at Bucky who smiled fondly done at him.

"Course, who misses out on cuddles volunteering?"

——————

"Morning." Bucky drawled, strolling into the kitchen shirtless and in whatever pyjama bottoms had been on the floor. He quickly trailed over to the coffee pot and started making a coffee for Peter who had curled up in Bucky's warm spot, he knew Peter wouldn't be out in the next ten minutes.

"You missed the eggnog." Clint commented, pointing his fork at Bucky who grinned.

"Yes, but I got something much better." He said teasingly. The rest of the team made grossed out noises, but quietened down when Peter shuffled into the room clad in his underwear and Bucky's shirt. He was muttering 'coffee' under his breath, taking the coffee from Bucky's waiting hands, taking a long sip which caused his eyelids to flutter. Bucky watched with a fond smile, leaning on the kitchen counter, when Peter was satisfied and pushing up into the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss onto Bucky's lips then hugged him around his chest.

"Morning." Pete muttered. Bucky chuckled and pet Peter's head.

"Can I make breakfast now?" Bucky asked in amusement. Peter hummed, pulling away and sitting on one of the barstools, watching Bucky shuffle around the kitchen.

"Good night?" Tony teased, nudging Peter's arm. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Tony"


End file.
